paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolfrick
Wolfrick is Animalpup's oc. Do not edit his page without my permission first. Ask my permission first to use him in a story. Appearance Wolfrick is a big Red Wolf. Wolfrick has a black-tipped bushy tail. His coat is mostly brown with some black along his back. There is a reddish tint to the fur on his muzzle, behind his ears, and on the back of his legs. He has reddish eyes. He has two scars one down his whole back to his tail from the fight against Boris. The other across his face below his eyes and across his snout. He has a dark red diamond mark on his chest but it has two scars though it. Personality Wolfrick is a mean and cunning wolf. He always fights dirty and gets what he wants. He never admits defeat. He always takes revenge on the ones he hates. Bio Wolfrick grew up in a different pack. Not in the pack Kuwait and her pups are in now. The leader of the pack was just as mean and cunning as well as he was being his mentor teaching him his all evil ways he knows now. When he grew up he left his own pack to form of his own. Getting many wolves to join including Kuwait making her the second in command or Beta as they are called in the pack. He never fought dirty with his pack around but Kuwait found out one day and tried to challenge him. He won that challenge and Kuwait remained in the pack. When Kuwait had Boris, Kepler, Torak, Aderes, Samarra, Theron, and Capone. He knew that Capone was the runt of the litter from the start. He waited for a bit to see if he would get stronger but he didn't. He banished Capone out of the pack. A little while after Capone's banishment. Capone's older brother, Boris, challenged his alpha position. Despite Boris being smaller than him he still managed to beat him. Wolfrick was banished from the pack and Capone once they had found him was allowed back in the pack. He has gained two scars from the fight against Boris one across his face under his eyes and across the top of his snout. The other one goes from the start of his back to his start of his tail. Wolfrick went onto another wolf territory taking a young Ethiopian Wolf pup named Gai from his mom and siblings. He took Gai to a cave inside the Red Wolf Pack's territory. Wolfrick forced him to be his apprentice, but Gai refused. He attacked Gai and put him in the back of the cave. Boris and the Red Wolf Pack showed up and drove him out of the cave and the territory. Trivia *His name means "Wolf Ruler" in German. *He used to be the alpha of the Red Wolf Pack before Boris challenged his alpha position. He lost and was banished from the pack. *He hates Boris and Red Wolf Pack and always plans to take revenge on him and the pack. Stories By Me: *Capone's Backstory By Others: Collabs: Gallery Category:Agressive Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Aggressive characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Animalpup's Character Category:Wolfs Category:Wolves Category:Wolf Category:Red Wolf Category:Evil animals Category:Evil Animals Category:Evil Category:Evil Dogs Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup Category:Male pups Category:Male pup Category:Animals Category:Animal Category:Grown up animals Category:Boys Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Red Wolf Pack Member